Roronoa Zoro: El Malandro
by Roronoa Chisaki
Summary: Cuenta la historia de Roronoa Zoro, a quien le apasiona el arte callejero y las katanas, convive junto a su hermana menor Kuina. Zoro anhela un futuro mejor para él y su hermana, junto a sus amigos de gran confianza disfrutan de la vida a pesar de la mala reputación que se dice de ellos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Roronoa Zoro un chico de 15 años, al que le apasiona el arte callejero y siente gran atracción por las katanas. Anhela un futuro mejor para él y su hermana menor Kuina, con la cual conviven en una pequeña casa en un barrio marginado, ubicado en la costa Oeste de El Bronx.

Con las pocas amistades que conserva desde pequeño, y a las que les tiene gran confianza, disfrutan el día a día a pesar de la mala reputación que tiene su barrio, ellos no quieren ser excluidos y buscan demostrar que con dedicación y humildad, pueden llegar a integrarse con otras personas.


	2. Un día normal en la vida de Zoro

En una pequeña casa, que mas bien parecía un departamento, la cual consistía en un baño, una cocina-comedor, un living muy angosto pero cómodo y una habitación muy pequeña.

Mas específico en la habitación se encontraba Zoro despierto en su cama dispuesto a levantarse, al lado en esa misma habitación en otra cama se encontraba durmiendo la hermana menor de este.

Un viernes a las 9:00 am, horario en que Zoro se levantaba para hacer su rutina, que consistía en darse una ducha y luego hacer el desayuno para él y su hermana Kuina.

Kuina era una niña peliazul de 11 años, la cual era muy inteligente y se esforzaba para traer buenas notas y hacer feliz a su hermano, Pero como Zoro era buena en los deportes y también le fascinaban las katanas como a su hermano mayor.

\- Kuina levántate, ya esta listo el desayuno, dale que son 9:30 - Zoro ya con el desayuno listo, esperaba a su hermana.

\- Ya voy hermanito, espérame que me cepillo los dientes - gritaba Kuina a su hermano mayor - ¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy? - Preguntaba Kuina a Zoro.

\- Lo mismo de siempre Kuina, no hagas preguntas boludas ¿Sí? - decía Zoro algo molesto.

Luego de su desayuno habitual, el cual consistía en cereales con leche, Zoro se disponía a lavar los trastes, y en eso pasaba rápido la mañana.

Se acercaba el horario del ingreso de Kuina a la escuela y esta se alistaba en su cuarto, el cual compartía con Zoro, antes de partir Zoro y Kuina almorzaban una manzana y luego se iban de casa.

Kuina apunto se ingresar a su escuela, saludaba a su hermano y este se disponía a volver y hacer las compras para la cena, para luego volver a su casa y alistarse para ir a su escuela.

Momentos después de que Zoro saliera de su casa, caminando un poco mas, llega a donde vive su mejor amigo Luffy, y lo llama a través de gritos para ir juntos a la escuela.

Luffy era un pelinegro delgado, con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, la cual se la hizo cuando era un niño con tal de impresionar a un hombre que admiraba.

\- Luffyyyy - gritaba Zoro, para que Luffy saliera.

\- Ya voy Zoro, báncame un toque - contestaba Luffy desde adentro de su casa.

Una vez este fuera, saluda a Zoro y van de camino a la institución - ¿Qué onda amigo? - Preguntaba Luffy

\- Bien acá andamos rancho, como siempre, recién de comprar ¿vos qué onda? -

\- Nada, todo tranqui hoy me desperté tarde, llegue eso de las 3:00 am a mi casa anoche - respondía Luffy

\- Ah bien, ¿qué estuviste haciendo, lo de siempre cumpa? - el peliverde pregunta a Luffy

\- Si amigo, hay que sobrevivir, no me gusta tanto esto de robar autos - se lamentaba Luffy de hacer lo que no quería - Pero bueno no me queda de otra -

\- Sí, mal ahí perri, ustedes son 4 con tu abuelo, que ya no puede hacer mucho - Zoro entendía a su amigo

Varios minutos después Zoro y Luffy estaban llegando al instituto, y seguían dialogando tranquilos como siempre.

\- Es increíble lo bien que jugó amigo - decía Zoro a Luffy

\- Jaja si siempre da que hablar, cuando su equipo mas lo necesita el responde - acotaba Luffy

\- Tenés razón guacho esas son algunas de sus virtudes, la descose siempre el loco - Zoro comentaba

Antes de entrar a la escuela, el auxiliar de puerta los miraba con mala cara por llegar tarde, pero este ya estaba acostumbrado.

Una vez dentro de la institución, estos se despedían para ingresar a sus respectivas aulas, ya que Zoro era un año mayor que Luffy.

Ya dentro de su aula, Zoro era regañado de nuevo por su profesora por ingresar tarde, este hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y mientras iba a su banco habitual, que era al fondo del aula, saludaba a algunos de sus compañero de clase.

En el aula se encontraba su amigo y rival Sanji, un rubio de cejas rizadas que cocinaba junto a su padre adoptivo en un comedor comunitario.

\- Eh cejitas, pensé que hoy no ibas a venir, te hubieses quedado cocinando - se burlaba Zoro de Sanji.

\- Cállate la boca marimo ¿vos para qué venís, si te quedas dormido? - acotaba Sanji.

\- Y bueno, es lo que hay gil ¿qué tanto gato? - Zoro molesto.

\- ¡Ay! Ya te pusiste en modo maricón, guacho lelo -

\- ¿Qué la agitas, flogger cejas de pionono? -

\- Bueno cierren la colacha mamus - Luffy se metía en la discusión.

\- Sí, siempre bardeandose ustedes - interrumpía un moreno de pelo rizado.

\- Vos cállate Usopp, ¿qué te metes salame - Respondían al unísono Zoro y Sanji.

\- Bueno giles, hay vino la profe - respondía Usopp

\- Se callan y me entregan la tarea - decía una profesora muy enojada.

\- ¿Había tarea para hoy? - preguntaba un Luffy muy desanimado.

\- Sí Monkey, matemática su materia preferida - respondía la docente en tono irónico.

\- Jajaja te re descanso Luffy - se burlaban de él Zoro, Sanji y Usopp.

\- Ni que fuera para tanto, manga de bigotes - Luffy algo molesto

\- Ahora paso por los bancos a retirar las hojas -

\- Eh Chopper, veni cumpa - El rubio llamaba a un compañero.

En eso se acerca un pequeño reno - ¿Qué pasa Sanji? - pregunta el recien nombrado.

\- ¿Tenés lo de ayer? - el chico asiente - Joya, pásamelo y mañana te lo traigo - el reno le entrega las hojas y la profesora explica un tema nuevo.

Luego de eso, las clases transcurrieron sin ningún problema, excepto por algunas siestas de Zoro, que eran normal todos los días, y este volvía a ser regañado y molestando por Sanji.

Saliendo de la institución los Mugiwaras como se hacían llamar Zoro y su grupo de amigos, se ponen en camino para volver cada uno a su casa.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras, van llegando a donde viven Chopper y Usopp, que sus respectivas casas quedan enfrentadas, luego se despiden.

Luego de despedirse de sus amigos, Zoro se dispone a buscar a su hermana, que estaba jugando con su prima Perona, una pelirosa de la edad de Zoro. La vivienda que estaba pegada a la casa de Zoro, pertenecía a Mihawk padre de Perona y tío de Zoro y Kuina.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy Kuina? - le preguntaba Zoro a su hermanita.

\- Muy bien hermano, hoy aprendí como hacer divisiones en matemática, y me saque un 10 - Le platicaba una contenta Kuina a su hermano - ¿Y a vos como te fue? - pregunto la niña.

\- Y bien, nada nuevo fue aburrida la clase, y no pude evitar dormirme - le decía Zoro a su hermana.

\- Jajaja qué raro vos hermanito - se burlaba Kuina.

\- Jajaja, son serios mis problemas - este era Zoro - Bueno Kuina me voy a bañar, después te toca a vos - le dijo Zoro a su hermana

\- Si hermano, apúrate que tengo hambre - acoto la menor

Después de que Kuina se bañase, Zoro ya tenia lista la cena, la cual era milanesas de pollo y fideos, luego Zoro como siempre limpia la mesa y procede a lavar los platos.

Ya eran las 22:30 y Kuina dormía, Zoro como de costumbre, estudia y para despejar su mente mira algo de fútbol o también escucha musica, y eso de las 23:45 se iba a dormir, porque todos los sábados trabaja de 8:00 am hasta 15:30 pm.


	3. Trabajo y Joda con los guachos

Zoro se encontraba durmiendo y suena el despertador, Zoro procede a ir al baño, cepillarse los dientes, y posteriormente darse una ducha.

Una vez duchado Zoro se dispone a desayunar, para luego alistarse e ir a su trabajo, Zoro atiende una verdulería a tres cuadras de su casa, y hace changas cuando puede.

Ya en la verdulería, Zoro atiende a los clientes como es debido, se acercaba la hora en el cual finalizaba su turno y alistaba para volver a su casa, una vez que recibe su sueldo.

\- ¿Kuina estás? - ya en su casa Zoro preguntaba por su Hermana.

El peliverde al no recibir respuesta, se imaginaba que su hermana estaría en lo de su tío.

En casa de Mihawk, Zoro saluda a su tío y a su prima, y luego a su hermana con un abrazo, y se va con ella a su casa.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste hoy Kuina? - le preguntaba Zoro a su pequeña hermana.

\- Estudie hermano - Kuina hace una pausa - Y después dormí mientras Perona limpiaba su pieza -

\- Me decís a mi, y te la pasas durmiendo vos también eh - Zoro se burlaba de la pequeña - Kuina negaba haciéndose la enojada - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora que estoy libre? -

\- Ya sé, ¿y si vamos a visitar a mi hermana Tashigi? - Kuina acotaba con su idea

Tashigi era cómo una hermana mayor para Kuina, tenían un cariño mutuo, Tashigi ayudaba en casi todo a la pequeña Kuina, los que no las conocieran pensarían que son hermanas de sangre por sus rasgos idénticos.

\- Bueno dale vamos un rato después quiero descansar - le decía Zoro a su hermana de camino a casa de Tashigi.

Ya en casa de Tashigi, Zoro y Kuina tomaban un té que Tashigi preparó.

\- ¿Y qué onda laburaste hoy, Zoro? - preguntaba la peliazul mayor.

\- Sí, pero tranqui, no es tan cansador estar ahí - respondía Zoro - ¿vos qué te contas? - está vez era Zoro el que preguntaba.

\- Nada, jajaja, eh no mentira estuve ayudando a mi viejo a limpiar la casa y tirar lo que no servía - Tashigi le contestaba.

\- Ah piola amiga, ¿Tu viejo no está ahora? - Zoro.

\- No anda en la suya, no quiere dejar de ser guardia en el chino - le contaba Tashigi a Zoro

\- Típico de ese viejo verde - Zoro burlandose del padre su amiga.

\- Si cómo tu pelo jajaja - la peliazul mayor se reía del peliverde

\- Bue, ya fue me re regale jaja - este era Zoro - Y bueno, ya que estamos re al pedo, ¿Pinta plaza, qué dicen? -

\- Dale no tengo nada que hacer, hasta que mi viejo vuelva - respondía Tashigi

\- Si dale vamos, estoy aburrida - una contenta Kuina

Fueron a la plaza, Tashigi y Zoro charlaban y Kuina se divertía en los juegos, se acercaba la hora de volver y Zoro junto con Kuina acompañaban a la peliazul mayor a su casa, para después de despedirse retirarse y volver ellos a su casa.

\- Bueno Kuina me pego un baño y preparo el morfi -

\- Okey, ¿querés que haga algo mientras? -

\- No, no deja, ¿va no sé si tenes tarea? - Kuina negaba - bueno pone a hervir agua en la olla, hasta que salga -

\- Dale, ¿qué vamos a comer? -

\- Jajaja, ni que tuviéramos para elegir tontita - decía Zoro algo penoso - Fideos con huevo linda -

\- Uy que rico, ¿frito o hervido? -

\- No sé, me baño de toque y salgo -

Ya después de cenar, fideos con huevo frito, con una Kuina que yacía dormida, y un Zoro por seguirle el paso, hasta que se escucha que gritan Zoro.

\- Justo que estoy por dormir, ¿qué deben querer estos? - es lo que pensaba Zoro.

\- ¿Qué onda guachines? Estoy por dormir no rompan los huevos - Zoro ya afuera de su casa - ¿Qué andan haciendo cumpas? -

\- Nada perri, estábamos al pedo con este gato y pinto venir a geder un rato - respondió Luffy.

\- Si como nos enteramos que había joda, le dije a este vamos a buscar al cabeza de pasto - este era Sanji.

\- Cheto, ¿quieren pasar? - Zoro los invitaba a su casa - Ya que estamos tiren la data de la joda -

\- La amiga de Nami hace por sus 16 - le comentaba el rubio ya dentro de la casa de Zoro -

\- Kuina duerme hablen despacio guachos - Zoro mientras iba a la heladera en busca de agua - ¿La que parece chetita hace joda? Mírala eh - decía el peliverde mientras le ofrecía agua a sus amigos.

\- Si la guachina esa, igual no se que onda, pero capaz si vamos ni pasamos - agregaba el pelinegro.

\- Si seguro, pero estamos viendo si Nami nos hace pasar - decía Sanji.

\- Ah dale, vienen acá, me avisan que hay joda pero no saben si entran - el dueño de casa algo molesto.

\- Bueno ya fue, tenés razón amigo, de cualquier forma vamos a entrar - decía Luffy con confianza.

\- Buena flaco, ese es el cumpa mío - Zoro convencido de poder ir.

\- De piola, ahora le pego un tubaso a Nami y le re insisto - agregó Sanji

\- Hoy se sale perras, ¿Tienen plata no giles? - Zoro contento, pero pensativo a la vez -

\- Sí, yo rescate 500, el viejo me adelantó y soy yo - este era el rubio.

\- También tengo 500, me devolvió 2 gambas a mi hermano y quedamos hechos - Luffy con los ojos brillosos.

\- Bien ahí negros, tengo la mitad de un Fernet ahí para la previa - decía el dueño de casa.

\- Piola el cabeza de chala se rompe el fernuco, - Sanji contento con la propuesta de Zoro - Bueno, yo me voy a cambiar entonces, vamos Luffy - el pelinegro asiente con la cabeza.

\- Sí dale vamos, nos pimpeamos y traemos una coca para el fernet de paso - decía Luffy

\- Dale manga de gatos, yo me voy a buscar ropa para salir, ustedes cuando estén listos pasen así nomas - este era Zoro que se disponía ir a su pieza.

\- Dale amigo, en 20 estamos acá - respondían Luffy y Sanji al unísono, mientras iban saliendo de la casa de Zoro.

Zoro iba de camino a alistarse y luego avisarle a su tío y prima que iba a salir esta noche.

\- Dale primo, yo me quedó a dormir con ella - decía Perona - Total no tengo nada que hacer -

\- Gracias Perona, me avisaron recién, si no te avisaba antes -

\- No pasa nada, vos anda tranquilo, y cuando vuelvas avisa que llegaste -

\- Dale guacha, te debo una jaja -

Zoro ya en su casa, ya listo para la jodienda, estaba con Luffy y Sanji que recién habían llegado.

\- Prepáralo vos Luffy que vos lo haces piola - le decía Sanji a Luffy.

\- Viste, tenías que reconocer mi talento guacho jaja - reía el pelinegro.

\- Jaja eh ¿ya te confirmo la bruja si vamos a pasar? - preguntaba Zoro.

\- Sí, dale que hoy la rompemos giles - contestaba el rubio.

Entre charlas y tragos se había hecho la hora de la joda y los muchachos iban de camino, seguian tomando fernet en un botella de plástico cortada, y descansandose entre ellos para que el trayecto no sea aburrido.

Bueno, no sé si leen o no qcy, pero pinto darle vida a esto de nuevo, me daba paja escribir por eso lo deje morir, pero volví por la cuarentena.


End file.
